Dead or Alive: Last Standing
by Chronic Jerk Syndrome
Summary: The Black Spider Clan released a deadly parasite. People were dying, cannibalism was rising, and the splotches on their bodies became burns. It only seemed like a "Red Plague." Two of Dead or Alive's most innocent fighters are paired by chronological coincidence, and are forced to throw that innocence away to preserve their lives along with others.
1. 1-1: Introduction

**This started out as a dream that I had. My two top characters/my official pairing had their own game. I experimented with the dream, going further with XNALara and now I'm typing a story.**

**I should be able to get this out of the way when I'm not working and taking care of my puppy.**

* * *

The tombstone was rather shiny. The wind was strong. He did not care. His body was less responsive of the weather and more to the casket that stood in front of him. It was closed. It was covered in the lovely petals. The fragrance covered his nostrils. The aroma was not welcoming; it was moreover solemn.

A long-haired young woman approached the boy. A young girl hid behind her. Their hands gripped, like a mother and daughter, or even a sisterly fashion. Kokoro took a glance at the grave. Eliot noticed the tears run down her cheeks. He looked down at the young girl. He heard her whimpers. He heard her sobs.

"_Will miss you, Brother."_

* * *

**Six Months Prior**

* * *

The seat was rather uncomfortable in the small Japanese cab. It inside itself reeked of sweat and alcohol. The man in the front did not look like he could have put the vehicle in such a shape. Eliot's eyes were focused out of the window, out into the lights of Japan. The radio covered his ears.

"_There have been numerous reports of cannibalism along the streets of Tokyo. The suspects are uncooperative and unresponsive to authority orders."_

"You know, Son, I've been hearing of these a lot recently. I heard that people have reported a feeling of sickness and once they were being treated, they just went nuts, like zombies or something!"

Eliot took a glance to the cab driver. "Nevermind that. What brings a young kid like you to Japan? Are you an intern here or something?" Eliot didn't seem to respond. His eyes went back out of the window. The fatigue caused his response to hit the drain. "Surgery," he finally said.

"What do you need surgery for? They can't do it in your area?"

"Not really."

"Oh. Well, I wish the best of luck to you, Kid."

The brakes were suddenly hit, causing both men in the car to jerk forward. "Damn pedestrians!" the man yelled. He opened his door. "Look, I'm trying to do work here! Don't be walking like a grandma in the middle of the road!" Eliot watched as the man approached the young woman. She was in a white camisole and pajama pants. She was barefoot. The driver placed his hand on the young woman's shoulder.

_She turned around. A hiss roared._

_Blood was dripping from the openings of her face._

_Her body had splotches of bright red, almost sunburn-like._

Eliot witnessed the first most horrifying and disturbing moment of his life. The woman jumped on the driver. Her teeth dug deep into his skin, causing the man to drop to the floor in pain. Blood splattered to the floor. Eliot jumped out of the vehicle. The apprentice saw a group of zombies slowly approaching. He ran as fast as he could down an alleyway to Shibuya. More zombies seemed to slowly drag themselves to any survivors that roamed the streets. Eliot ran as fast as he could to the nearest restaurant that consisted of civilization.

He slammed the door behind him. In the cerulean eyes, Eliot spotted older men being served by Geisha. One in a pink kimono slowly stood up. A sudden scream was heard from the clerk behind the counter as corpses banged on the glass. "Get out of here!" The apprentice yelled. People began to panic. The glass suddenly shattered. Zombies crawled their way into the restaurant. Eliot was one of two last people to make their way to the emergency exit.

"You're that boy I fought in the tournament!"

Eliot turned to find the same geisha who stood up.

"We have to get out of here!'

The geisha followed the boy out of the door into a small alleyway. On both ends, the residents from the restaurant were getting themselves eaten left and right. The geisha pointed to a ladder. "We can get up there!" She yelled. Eliot, like a gentleman, let her climb first. He made it up just when the zombies poured out of the emergency exit.

The girl kicked her tabi off. She removed the components on her hair. Eliot suddenly recognized her. "Kokoro, is that your name?" He suddenly asked. She nodded. "Are you Eliot?"

He nodded.

"It's been awhile! You're a very good fighter!"

"You are too!"

Kokoro stood from her small seat. "We have to find a way out of here. Everyone is just going crazy." The girl approached the edge of the rooftop. "They're all over Tokyo!"

"_We might have to find something to defend ourselves."_

Kokoro turned her head. With a nod, she pointed to a pile of debris located just next to a construction site. "Maybe a pipe or two will do until we get out!"

_The two smiled at each other._

"_I guess we'll have to have each other's backs rather than be at each other's backs," Kokoro chuckled._


	2. 1-2: Escape from Tokyo

**I could be working tomorrow. Instead, I received an email during my sleep that claimed it's too short and is apparently complete.**

**Pfft. That is funny. That isn't even the beginning.**

**Someone can't see the progress sign pasted on the story.**

**Thank you for the motivation to stop procrastinating.**

**Also, thank you for waking me up in the middle of the night with the doltish review. I hoped I wouldn't fall asleep at my desk tomorrow but now I can't return to my slumber.**

**I will have to admit, though, I should give a clear-down of how this goes:**

**There are chapters.**

**Each chapter is at least two-three fanfiction chapters long.**

* * *

"Look there!"

Eliot turned his head to see a large, heavy streamer connected from their current building to the next. The duo looked down to see Shibuya in chaos; people seemed to be dying. The red splotches that covered the infected seemed to spread throughout the body. It was nothing they saw before, both media-wise and reality-wise. "Let's hope this streamer can hold both of us. We can go one at a time," Eliot gulped. "First off, before we do this: do you know a way out of Tokyo, such as a route no one really takes?"

Kokoro thought long and hard for a second.

"I do know one way. We have to cross the subway to the sewers. It reeks in there, but if it's the only way…"

Both agreed it was the best way. Eliot took a glance back at the streamer. He insisted to go first in case it wasn't able to hold. Once held on, he jumped off the building. The streamer was able to let him slide smoothly, yet did fall to a lower level than anticipated. However, the blond successfully made his way to the next building. Kokoro followed suit. Knowing the streamer had one last leg, the boy held the end of the streamer in case the geisha made it to the end, but the object could have broken.

That was exactly what happened.

Luckily, the apprentice was able to grab the geisha's hand. With a tightened grasp, Eliot was able to lift Kokoro to safety. Both looked down as infected reached their hands out, ready for their next meal. The duo made their way to the closest rooftop over. The next building to their route, however, was far beyond their jumping capacity. "Stay here, " Eliot insisted. He ran to the storage facility located on the roof. Luckily, to their advantage, there was a wooden board planted in vertical position. The apprentice placed it in between the concrete platforms of the two buildings. Once both made it across, they proceeded to approach the inside of the building with caution.

* * *

"It would be nice if we had some real weapons instead of this crap," Kokoro complained. Eliot started to chuckle. "We just have to deal with the crap we have for now." With the joke about the "crap" they equipped, Kokoro pouted her lip. "Very funny." Once the duo made their way down the stairs, a couple infected roamed the room to the exit. The apprentice and geisha kneeled, crawling their way to the wall. "Maybe we can avoid them. Just don't go near any of the zombies, got me?" Eliot asked in a whisper. The girl nodded with understanding. She held her pipe out with confidence. The two fighters proceeded into the room, quietly making their way around the desks, tables, and other protective furniture. One infected turned itself, but took no acknowledgement of the geisha, as she was the closest. However, once Eliot turned the glass door, the alarm set.

Infected slowly crawled their way to the sound of the alarm, causing the alert fighters to escape with little luck. Once cornered in an alley due to a chain-link fence, Kokoro pointed. "Can you climb?" Eliot, understanding her idea, agreed to help her jump across. As the zombies slowly made their way to the blond, he jumped the fence, quickly using his weight to roll over the edge. Once done, he landed safely on his feet, but his shirt was torn and scratches were evident. "We can run into the subway through here." Both proceeded to run out of the alleyway, only to see the next street was covered in roaming corpses. They were far from the fighters, giving the duo time to make their way to the subway.

"Okay, so it's empty down here. I wouldn't suggest going down to the tracks," Kokoro warned. Their search for the stairway commenced. Both opened and opened doors to closets, cafes, even restrooms. When one door remained dormant, both ran for it with hope. Suddenly, a subway car launched through the tracks, just inching from the duo, to the stairway out. Both made it into the door, and ran as quickly down as their feet could take them. In the nick of time, once they made it to the sewers, the car exploded.

* * *

It was a fifteen minute walk across the murky water. "I just hope my mother is okay," Kokoro worried. The conversation between the business with DOATEC and the reason why Kokoro was in Tokyo surpassed the time and annihilated the concern that the duo was walking in vomit, feces, and other gross components. The duo found a ladder leading to an open manhole. With hope, the blond allowed himself to climb out of said manhole to see a line of cars formed, stretching out of Tokyo. "Maybe if we travel to the first car out, I might be able to hot-wire it," Eliot said with excitement.

"We might need gas for it, too."

"True. I'm sure other cars have spare gas cans."

Eliot and Kokoro ran towards the first car of the line. After a six mile run, they were disappointed to see that the line was started by an exploded chopper. It turned out to be a news helicopter. "Okay, let's not panic here," Eliot started to a hyperventilating young girl, "One of the rails is destroyed. I can still back this one up and get through the hole." The concerned apprentice approached that first car. He was relieved that no bodies were occupant. However, disappointed to not see a key in the ignition, he began to hot-wire. "Kokoro, are you able to see any zombies coming?" After a relieved "no," rang his ears, he continued. His frustration was already ticking his mind. "Kokoro, if there are any, don't be afraid to call me. Our lives depend on it!" The boy's attention was attempted to the wiring. After he heard the engine start, he sat up and breathed.

_Kokoro was at a stand-still- almost paralyzed._

_A horde was making their way._

"Shit! Get in!" Eliot called, pushing the young girl in through the driver's seat. He slammed the door and hit the gas petal. "You're not going to like this," he yelled. "Just close your eyes!"

"_It's going to be messy!"_

* * *

**Irony: I named this document, "I could be working tomorrow."**


	3. 1-3: Kyoto

The drive was rather smooth two hours after they escaped Tokyo. The car reeked of many fluids. The radio blasted. "You haven't spoken," Eliot said with concern. The girl didn't even look at him. Her arm rested on the door. Her head rested in her hand. "Sorry," she said softly. "I'm just worried about my Mother. She was in Tokyo."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was just panicked. I can't believe this is happening."

"I can't either." The boy turned the car to avoid a rotting, open corpse in the middle of the road. The windows were washed off from the intestines and decapitated heads that smashed the windshield. He was sure to roll them down and turn on the wipers. "I hope she is okay," Kokoro interrupted from the sight of the blood and gore. "I'm worried about my home, too."

"Where is your home?"

"Kyoto."

"We're close. You want to check it out? If there's no outbreak, you could probably rest up."

"Thank you."

The car approached the inner city of Kyoto. Buildings were burnt. Others were on fire. People ran. Others were already taken. Eliot parked the car. "Are you alright?" Concerned, he placed his hand on her shoulder. The girl was in extreme shock.

"They're coming towards the car! Come on!"

Eliot made his way to the passenger side and dragged the geisha out. "We have to keep moving or we'll end up like them!" He yelled. The girl jumped back to reality. She began to run first. "Show me the way!" He yelled as the girl quickly darted her way through infected, other runners, and even corpses. Eliot saw cherry blossoms catch on fire. Flaming petals flew in front of the burning temple the girl once called home.

"_Kokoro!"_

Kokoro stopped in her tracks. A young girl, around the duo's age, came up to the geisha. "It's been so long! What are you doing here? It's havoc!"

"Kaeda!"

"Come on, BFF, we have to get out!"

Kokoro looked down from her best friend. The girl, as Eliot compared, was three inches towering the geisha. She was much more petite; around Leifang's size. Her hair was short and feathery. Her clothes seemed to be a Japanese-steampunk mix; one sleeve covered the girl's left arm. A striped, dark green corset was covering a smaller, ripped white blouse. She donned a plaid schoolgirl skirt and Mary Janes.

"Kokoro, look. Everything is gone. We have to go!"

"My home?"

"It's gone. Terrorists attacked here. They released this psycho and now everyone's all bonkers!"

Kokoro was a little too stressed to grasp what was happening. She wasn't aware of the bodies that were closing in on the trio. "Come on!" Eliot yelled, grabbing the girl's arm. Kaeda followed. All three were able to slip through an alleyway, which was fortunately not covered in infected. "Look, Blondie! You have to get Kokoro out! It's too dangerous here!"

"What? Kaeda, you're coming with us!"

"That's not possible. I won't last!"

"You're Kokoro's best friend! Look, she just found out she doesn't know where her mother is and her home is apparently in flames. She needs you!"

Kaeda stopped in her tracks. Kokoro was a little motionless from the stress, leaving the boy to carry her himself. "I have a gun here. I can hold them off. You go back to where you got here from, and you get her out of here!" Despite the two have only known each other a short time, Eliot was aware the young girl was extremely tough. He looked around to make sure no zombies were present. "Listen to me: she's already limp. I've got an arm that needs surgery on it. I need you here to help me get her out."

The girl looked down. She then turned her head up.

"Deal."

* * *

The trio was able to get around faster due to Kaeda's possession of a firearm. Eliot had Kokoro wrapped in his arms, hoping they wouldn't reach the position that he had to fend for the three of them. Kokoro's stress landed her in paralysis. Tears blocked her vision to grasp what exactly was happening. Kaeda agreed despite she was in lack of ammunition, to make sure every bullet counted.

* * *

Once the trio reached the car, Eliot placed Kokoro in the passenger side. "Kaeda, get in," he insisted. The young Japanese girl took a step back. The apprentice turned his head. "We have no time! You have to get in!"

"I can't."

After her words choked, the girl's eyes began to weld into tears.

"Come on. You'll be fine. We need you with us. We'll find a way out."

"You don't understand. I have to be here."

"There's nothing left here."

"That's my point."

Kaeda handed the boy her pistol. "Look, you are obligated to get my best friend to safety. I'm not asking you; I'm telling you." The girl's eyes showed Eliot she had a reason to stay behind. "I know you're going to get out of here. You look like a strong man. I don't know who you are, but if Kokoro was with you, she trusts you."

"Kaeda, you don't need to do this."

"Yes I do! Just- get!"

Kaeda pushed the apprentice towards the vehicle. "Those things. You know what they are. They're zombies! You see their bodies? They're rotting! You saw those red splotches!"

"_You SAW those red splotches!"_

Eliot looked down. His eyes widened in horror.

_Her legs had those splotches._

"_I was bit when I saw Kokoro's house burning. Right on my arm!"_

"_See?"_

"_SEE?"_

The girl slid her sleeve up and revealed her bite. "You do not let this happen to her. Do you understand me? You're going to get her out!"

Eliot stuttered his words.

"L-Look, Kaeda. We can get you out. You'll be fine."

"No."

Eliot looked up to the girl.

"You're going to use that last bullet in that gun. You're going to shoot me."

"_Shoot me, now. I don't want to become one of those things."_

Eliot looked at her in horror. He shook his head, showing he refused. Kaeda, frustrated, took the firearm from his hand. "Then you get her the fuck out of here." With that said, she aimed the pistol to the boy. "Get. The fuck. OUT!"

Eliot backed away and slowly moved around the vehicle. "Kaeda, I swear you're making a mistake."

"Go."

"Please."

Kaeda removed the safety.

"You don't need to do this."

She choked from her tears. Her expression was beyond grave and upsetting.

"GO!"

Eliot opened the door. He was only making his way into the car when suddenly-

_Kokoro jumped from the gunshot._

"_Kaeda!"_

_She jumped out of the car. The girl ran straight to the corpse of her best friend._

"_No, no, no…"_

_Eliot followed right after. He grabbed Kokoro._

"_We have to go! You can't stay here!"_

"_She's dead! She's fu-"_

_Eliot was only able to throw the geisha in the car, grab the pistol, and hide it in his coat pocket. The boy ran in the car, quickly hot-wired, and drove off with the sobbing girl._

* * *

_"This is happening too fast... this is happening too fast..."_

* * *

_Kaeda knew damn well Kokoro was better off leaving without her. She knew she was going to turn soon, but took her last moments to ensure her best friend would make it out alive._

* * *

"_She was always stubborn like that. There was no convincing her otherwise."_

"I just couldn't convince her. She just aimed the gun at me, forced me to get in, and just did it." Eliot was only making his way back to Tokyo, hoping to find a route around. "I'm sorry."

The car was suddenly set to a halt once the gas ran dry.

"Shit. I forgot It was empty."

Kokoro slowly opened the door to the car. She checked her watch from under the sleeve of her kimono. The sun was just rising. The duo made their way out into the grass. Their footsteps made a crunch with said grass, only to hear clapping. The duo turned their heads.

_A chopper was seen in the distance._

"HEY!" Both yelled, suddenly chasing the copter as it slowly passed. When the vehicle didn't lower, both looked down in frustration. They both collapsed to sitting position. "Maybe we can find a cargo boat that can get us out," Eliot suggested.

"Speaking of out…"

Kokoro's words were suddenly interrupted by the crescendo of the chopper blades. The copter slowly made its way down just feet from the duo. With relief, the apprentice and geisha ran towards the helicopter with excitement. Once they approached it, they were suddenly greeted by a familiar face.

"_What happened to you? You both look and smell like shit," the purple-haired kunoichi chattered between her teeth._

* * *

**Chapter one finished. Bed time.**

**When chapter 2 arrives, it'll be slower. It'll explain what is really happening.**


End file.
